


Верный прогноз

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Реборн Сикрет Санту в подарок Уильяму Каплану.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Верный прогноз

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Реборн Сикрет Санту в подарок Уильяму Каплану.

— Нет, мы вовсе не против, — сказал Савада. — Мы не собираемся вас как-либо ограничивать. Понимаете, мы раньше сами не занимались подобными вещами напрямую, так что как-то вмешиваться сейчас в вашу работу было бы странно с нашей стороны.  
На лице Кана отразилось облегчение — и снова исчезло; Савада проследил за его взглядом и тоже развернулся к Занзасу.  
— Пока твоя деятельность не идет вразрез с интересами Вонголы, — медленно произнес тот и, пошевелив пальцами в воздухе, добавил: — Думаю, нам будет достаточно четверти чистого дохода.  
— Простите? — переспросил Кан.  
Савада приподнял левую бровь — так чтобы с места Кана не было видно его удивления.  
— Двадцать пять процентов, — сказал Занзас. — Не думаю, что тебя затруднит. Ты так красочно расписывал перспективы своего бизнеса, думаю, заработаешь тоже прилично.  
Кан напряженно молчал. Занзас чуть кивнул Саваде.  
— Это наша обычная просьба. Надеюсь, ты не заставишь нас передумать и увеличить ставку.  
— Я понял, — Кан низко склонил голову, будто поклонился, — это разумный договор.  
Савада привстал с кресла, и по гладкой столешнице к Кану отправилась записка.  
— Номер счета. Начиная с четвертого месяца. Мы будем ждать.  
Кан еще раз поклонился, прежде чем уйти.  
— Занзас? — возмутился Савада. — Человек занимается полезным делом, и мы еще будем ставить палки ему в колеса?  
Занзас сполз ниже по сиденью, расставил колени.  
— Когда всю Италию заполнят боевые человекоподобные роботы, ты запоешь по-другому, — сделав паузу, чтобы Савада успел переварить информацию, он продолжил: — Скоро он приобретет влияние в сфере связи. Знаешь, что такое объекты стратегической важности? Это когда ни один мудак не посмеет оборвать тебе телефонные переговоры посередине и не побежит доносить на тебя, потому что ты же его и купил. Это первое. И второе: лучше, если он будет должен Вонголе, чем Каваллоне.  
— Дино...  
— Каваллоне уже в курсе. Мы опередили его всего минут на десять.  
Савада вздохнул, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал.

Дома было темно и тихо.  
— Я их с Леви отправил, — сказал Сквало, подпирая плечом косяк, — пусть себе бегают. Всех, кроме охраны и прислуги.  
Было видно, что ему безбожно скучно, сейчас соберет вещи и отправится куда-нибудь в Австралию недели на две.  
— Как успехи? Не надоело мотаться туда-сюда? Может туда поближе переедешь? Ну, там, в соседний кабинет к Саваде.  
Занзас хлопнул по столу рядом с собой, Сквало подошел, сел, скрестив щиколотки.  
— Терпеть не могу тот особняк, — сказал Занзас. Сквало хмыкнул. — Скоро это они будут ездить ко мне. Вот прямо начиная с завтра.  
— Хорошо, — Сквало тут же оживился, — мы собираемся еще что-нибудь делать?  
— Я — нет.  
— Да я помню, что ты одолжил себе мозгов, но все никак не могу привыкнуть, — буркнул Сквало и тут же заткнулся, получив свой подзатыльник.  
— Пару месяцев в том же духе, и Савада мне их сам принесет. Или мы придем к какому-нибудь решению.  
— Спорим, он думает, все и так в порядке, — хохотнул Сквало. — Шучу. Да он и сам будет рад свалить куда-нибудь обратно к себе. Ты, главное, скажи ему: «Нарекаю вас резервным запасным второсор... второстепенным отрядом Вонголы, не забывайте про нас, сидите тихо, понадобится спасать мир — позовем сразу» — и они уедут со спокойной душой.  
— А Мукуро мы оставим себе.  
— Да, этот останется.  
Сквало зевнул.  
— Слушай, ну раз такое дело...  
— Нет.  
— Я еще ничего не сказал.  
— Ты понадобишься мне здесь. Мне надо будет договариваться с Каваллоне напрямую.  
— Слушай, — Сквало потер лоб, — ну они же с Савадой в каких-то хороших отношениях.  
— Зато Каваллоне не идиот. По крайней мере, не совсем. И, если что, уговаривать его будешь ты.

Сквало погонял лед на дне пустого бокала:  
— Ну хватит тянуть.  
— Я и так знаю, зачем ты приехал, — вздохнул Дино.  
— Ну говори тогда, что думаешь.  
Дино рассеянно и холодно улыбнулся.  
— Я буду против.  
— Весь Альянс за — Каваллоне против. Не страшно? А бабла не жалко?  
— Почему Занзаса не устраивает место внешнего советника? Емицу скоро отойдет от дел, Вонголе понадобится кто-то еще. А это очень серьезная позиция.  
— Вот чего я не понимаю, — Сквало оглянулся — по веранде, казалось, кто-то прошел и тут же скрылся в саду, — а тебе какая разница? И так, и так управлять будет Занзас, тебе же проще говорить с ним напрямую, а не через Саваду.  
— А тебе, — спросил Дино, — если Занзас будет управлять в любом случае, тебе какая разница?  
Сквало хохотнул и тряхнул волосами:  
— Подстричься хочу, а то заебался уже.  
Что-то в улыбке Дино изменилось, проступило знакомое, ласковое. Сквало перекинул ногу через скамью и подвинулся ближе.  
— Мы хотим, чтобы все обошлось без проблем. Мир, дружба, жвачка.  
Дино коснулся рукой его плеча:  
— Ты мой друг. Лично ты. Все остальное не в интересах семьи.  
— Открою тебе секрет, — сказал тогда Сквало. — Ну, если ты вдруг забыл его. А так должен знать. Савада очень хочет домой, можешь спросить его при случае. Если ты его поддержишь, он не оценит. Сделаешь только хуже — всем.  
Дино медленно отнял руку.  
— Я правда рад, что ты помнишь, что такое долгосрочная выгода, — Сквало поднялся, Дино теперь смотрел на него снизу вверх. — Я тебе тоже это из дружеских чувств говорю. Честно.  
Дино окликнул его уже на выходе.  
— Привет Занзасу.  
Сквало кивнул и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. С Каваллоне всегда было трудно.

Маммон прошелся от одного края стола к другому, развернулся на каблуках и отправился обратно, лавируя между стопками бумаг и раскрытыми ноутбуками.  
— Не вижу причин опасаться. То есть я знаю, что ты не опасаешься — но и причин ведь нет, правильно? Все десять нижних мест Альянса не только знают — он уже ждут, пока что-нибудь случится. Я — ну, не я лично конечно, а некая контора, известная в узких кругах — уже принимаю ставки, вооруженный конфликт будет или нет. Продажи оружия за последнюю неделю выросли раза в полтора. И обычного, и сам понимаешь, какого.  
— То есть ставки...  
— Десять к одному, да. И оружие тоже через нас, — Маммон даже надулся от удовольствия. — Савада, конечно, не в курсе.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Занзас.  
— А Каваллоне? — Маммон привстал на цыпочки, чтобы видеть Занзаса из-за высокой крышки.  
— Уже сомневается.  
— Но тогда тебе поскорее надо что-то решить с Савадой, потому что, если не успеешь, они там сами себя и перебьют.  
— Да не жалко, — хмыкнул Занзас, — но не нужно. А ты свой рот открывай только по делу — обойдусь без советов.  
Маммон покосился на него, видимо, прикидывая степень опасности.  
— Извини, босс. 

Часы глухо отбили полтретьего.  
— У нас есть немного времени, — сказал Савада. — У меня к тебе дело.  
Занзас приоткрыл один глаз. До начала собрания — обсуждать собирались контроль над информацией и наверняка кое-что еще — он еще успевал выспаться. Или сделать вид.  
— Ну?  
— Хочу отдать тебе одну вещь. — Занзас принял из его рук плоскую крупную шкатулку. — Я подумал, что так будет лучше всего. Да и отец больше не сможет кому-нибудь из нас указывать. Девятый...  
— Забудь уже про старого хрена, — огрызнулся Занзас.  
— ...в завещании не сказал ничего, что могло бы помешать. Я иногда думаю, он мог знать заранее, что все так и выйдет.  
Занзас подцепил большим пальцем замок шкатулки, уже было ясно, что находится внутри. И вместе с жадным нетерпением он вдруг ощутил тревогу.  
— Я долго сомневался, — говорил Савада, — но убедил меня Дино. Он спросил меня — так, случайно, не скучаю ли я по Японии и, знаешь, Занзас, я понял, что чем быстрее уеду, тем лучше будет для всех. Мне кажется, если сейчас ничего не сделать, может произойти что-то нехорошее. — Занзас взглянул на него, и Савада поднял руки, — нет-нет, знаю, что это не ты, но... и даже неважно, кто. Лучше не рисковать.  
— Какой ты понятливый, Савада.  
Щелкнула откинутая крышка. Все семь крупных, матово блестящих вещей, бывших когда-то кольцами Вонголы, лежали перед Занзасом. Беспокойство холодным комком осело в груди.  
— Теперь они твои. Надевай, пожалуйста.  
— Ты забыл добавить «если хочешь». Обойдемся без формальностей.  
— Занзас, — произнес Савада успокаивающе, — в этот раз все будет по-другому. Ты спрашивал, к чему я про Девятого. Теперь он там, весь, внутри. Ты столько всего сделал для Вонголы в последние годы — я уверен, он тебя прощает и любит.  
А может быть, и нет — не стал вслух добавлять Занзас.   
Открытая шкатулка стояла у него на коленях. До собрания Альянса оставалось пятнадцать минут. Обратной дороги не было.


End file.
